


【all水】过期记忆致幻录 02

by Kuudo



Category: all jackeylove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 火石电光
Kudos: 3





	【all水】过期记忆致幻录 02

来自韩国的交换生姜承録短短十几天就吸引了很多人的注意力，不仅是因为他的长相他的口音他玩游戏的技术和他的钢琴，还因为这个人是喻文波的男朋友，他这个男朋友当得最称职的地方是他跟喻文波说话的时候口音标准得像受过十多年中国大陆教育的好好学生，字正腔圆。谈恋爱不如想象中瑰丽，尤其是当姜承録和喻文波谈恋爱，他们身上都有挑不掉的不融洽的刺，有人说跟姜承録谈恋爱等于找云男友，有人说跟喻文波谈恋爱相当于逛porn网，可是呢，别人问，你有跟他们谈过恋爱吗。回答当然是没有。这里没人跟姜承錄谈过恋爱，少数人跟喻文波上过床。所以结论来得这么轻易，吃不到葡萄的才说葡萄很酸。

医学部的人长着医学部的手，姜承錄那双手喻文波第一次握住的时候就想到自己会栽上去，他被拿捏在一个暧昧的位置。很快他们开房，马路对岸新修的宝悦广场盖过原本荒凉的小商品城，藏在楼宇后那些情人旅馆廉价地半开着门，像下水道里铲不掉的藓。不是缺钱，姜承錄只是喜欢和他在那种旅馆里做爱，浑身泛红过敏的喻文波兴奋得像条落水的活鱼，他们并不想在这里多待一秒钟，仓促的性事像拳头快而紧张地重击着太阳穴，在那种厌恶感里以致昏迷。第一次姜承錄对他很温柔，像许多少男少女梦想中的那样他绅士、克制，会把衣服铺在喻文波敏感的身体下，粗粝的磨砂感让他不停扭动着身体求操一样，但姜承錄一晚上只干了他一次。到第二次喻文波就知道姜承録的眼镜框下藏着一张怎样的面目，他棋逢对手，怀疑这个男人是他妈只会操洞的怪物，几乎每天他都会跟他做爱，不疲倦，不收手。伊卡洛斯的翅膀于是化了，他在此岸暂且被搁置。

姜承録时常在实验室待到晚上，喻文波饿着肚子徘徊在大体教室外面，从五楼走到一楼再走回五楼，空荡的楼层之间他走动的声音在反弹回响，踢踢踏踏，冷青色和白色相间的楼漆有一种强制的理性，待久了他甚至以为福尔马林的味道是从他身体里发出来的，他被迫冷静下来，看见姜承錄的学长们匆匆拎着黑色口袋在各个白色教室里穿梭，他向田野说到他们是死神的孩子。

喻文波时常感到冷，他对气温和情绪的变化都敏感，几乎每天都有些新的旧的毛病从骨髓里咕噜冒出泡来，有时在表面呈出瘀青，大多数藏在内里。姜承録刚脱了手套，喻文波就捏住他的手往自己肚子上按，他要他来摸摸他肚子里面的伤口，调皮地笑道姜学长能不能把我也缝起来。

姜承録说不能。小朋友的撒娇他很受用，即使那算得上是一种欺骗的撒娇，他越有意地眨着水亮的眼睛就越是让姜承錄听到他喉咙里冰冷的笑意。他说他不能把他缝起来因为缝起来了他还怎么肏他的逼啊。喻文波狠狠地哆嗦了一下，耳朵也可爱地抖了抖，薄外套下冰凉的手被揣在了姜承録的大衣里面，他弯着眼睛一边狠狠地拧地上干枯的树叶，一边说今晚你要不到我家住吧。姜承録闻声偏头看他，他的五官轮廓有一种细致的冷感。分裂的月光。削丽的艳，艳得割手，艳得能杀人。他也去踩枯叶，他说好的。

于是他们从一棵树的树荫里踩到另一棵树的树荫里。他们走回了喻文波的家，漫步一个小时，喻文波像在刀尖走路一样。到家门口他已经没力气去开门，软软地靠在姜承録的身上庆幸他有这么高，姜承録去摸他兜里的钥匙，找不到，喻文波就隔着口袋用力按住他的手，抬起的下颌是尖俏的轮廓，让姜承録看见他的嘴角也带着很薄的笑。往这儿摸。他小声说。但那点声音在黑夜里被放大吸收进毛孔里，隆隆地响。姜承録的手掌贴在他胯骨上，他看见他眼神里有凶光，很明亮，明亮得近乎滑稽，好像在威胁他，威胁紧紧挨着他的腰腹，好像能从这里伸进他的阴道里扯出他的子宫。

喻文波被这种恐怖的幻觉攥住了，又想示好又想要激怒他，姜承録撞上来一下子撞破了他的胸脯，把他钉到了墙壁上，他听见姜承録恶狠狠地说，你别勾我。喻文波心想，就要勾，怎么了呢。但他没敢说，任由姜承録把贴在他腿上的钥匙抽出来插进孔里转动着。姜承錄反复拧了两圈钥匙，似乎并不想打开门，只是在消耗时间。整幢楼浸在雾蓝色水里，喻文波站直了身体，忽然生出一种被他转动的快感。他离姜承録半掌远，人身上热腾腾的感觉仿佛能在秋天的夜里冒出白汽来，让他若即若离地跟着。

他被推在玄关处操了一次，肚子抵在坚硬的木质鞋柜上，翻来覆去不好受。后来姜承録跟他说的话也屈指可数，他只是用力地往他逼里干，着迷般地舔吸着他的背，仿佛上面有什么甜的美的好东西。喻文波浑身酸痛，害怕明天起来身上会留下过火的淤青。半夜里他被床的动静颠醒，姜承録的喘气声扑在他耳边他才意识到他还插在里面乱动着，喻文波被做晕过去一次，阴道已经麻木了。他假装高潮呜呜咽咽地叫了两下以求解脱，姜承録的大手忽然伸过来捂住了他的嘴。他陡然睁大了眼睛，鼻息涌动。

在一种已经对性麻木的状态下姜承録竟然又让他高潮了一次，这一次简直是找死。他翻身起来骑在他身上用力地肏自己重新骚起来的逼，拉着姜承録的手放在自己脸上，脖子上，上下胡乱摸着男人的腰腹，勾连男根下的囊袋，又捏又按，听见姜承録加重的闷哼声，他得胜般笑起来，被捂住的声音闷闷的。唔唔。他在他手心里面说。姜承録用韩语问了一句什么。喻文波更加用力地起伏，然后绷紧了雪白的身子，像溺水者上岸，浑身的湿在十九度的夜晚波光粼粼。他慢慢地收缩着肉道借余韵延缓快感，大口大口地喘着气，说，射啊。姜承録才知道他原来说的是这两个字。

姜承録喜欢他湿的样子。那种湿意，热乎乎的而不是冷的，热乎乎的湿让他看起来水嫩非常，他的头发是乌黑的，贴在脸上像他看过的中国人喜欢的戏曲里的小青衣。

国庆期间他们去了趟台湾。田野长了个瘤子，是良性的，但也要在医院躺两周，不能跟他一起去见苏老师，苏老师是教过他们国文的老师，后来回台湾奔丧之后就再也没有回文学院。喻文波把田野最新刊印出来的杂志带给他，苏老师带他们去国父纪念馆，去赤坎楼，喻文波看重了一个刻着“天下为公”的徽章，别在双肩包上随着颠动频频借尸还魂。旧浪在台北几经绝迹，又跟着大陆的长褂圆黑框眼镜一道复苏，苏老师打趣地说他们似乎在某种意义上达成了统一，他看喻文波兴致不高，便问他田野怎么样了，喻文波说田老师进医院了，后续的事情喻文波回忆得断续，那天他总记得的是气候的潮湿让他的身体在衣服里总泛着一种难耐的酸痒。

告别苏正文老师之后他终于有时间和姜承錄放浪形骸。台湾东海港起起伏伏，曲折的海岸线蔓延出车窗，去花莲的路上被警察拦车，例行检查之后他们又很快被放行。那个把帽子戴得很高的小警察来来回回摸喻文波的时候姜承録靠在一边饶有兴趣地看着，他抽烟，说他想起来一首歌这么唱，姑娘姑娘你漂亮漂亮，警察警察你拿着手枪，他说他忘了是谁的歌。喻文波很惊讶地看着他，还没开口，前头的司机就噗嗤笑了出来，用台湾口音说道，好流氓哦流氓歌曲。喻文波挑挑眉，不置可否，三人的车厢里渐渐摇晃出懒意。

在花莲的酒吧里他们烂醉如泥。喻文波很久没这样放肆，在史森明身边的时候他总是连死都不能想。很庆幸的是姜承録不怎么爱他这件事情，很庆幸的是他找到的这一个不怎么爱他的男友也这样地体谅他的不爱，但他总在这种感觉面前却步，潜意识里觉得他们其中一个人最后会被他抛弃。他隔着群魔乱舞的灯光想起来最近做的一个梦。……想到酒他就想到史森明，史森明仍然是个年轻的酒鬼，喻文波也仍然还在不断地找男人来满足性欲，时间淌着水走，他们踩着时间也在走……他做梦梦到自己变成了一匹小马，他在一片湖上跑来跑去，很奇怪那里的水仍然是水，但他怎么胡闹也不会掉进去，恐惧如刀斧悬在头顶，他死不了。他一直死不过去。

在刘世宇那里接受治疗已经有半个月了，他开始就问过是不是解除性瘾就先要禁欲，但刘世宇说不，他说你想去做爱就去做爱。喻文波故意问，随便跟谁都可以？随便怎么做都可以？而刘世宇说对。他觉得新奇，以为刘世宇会像以前那个老师盘问他的童年记忆那样企图催眠以找到他潜在的童年创伤，但是刘世宇也没有。他只是问喻文波喜欢喝什么，喻文波说喜欢喝汽水，从此他的客厅书架上就多了一瓶汽水，每次来他都让他喝一点，喻文波狐疑地瞧着水里的泡泡，没有被迷晕过，一切照常，他要什么刘世宇都给他。他问，你为什么不问我小时候有没有被性侵过？刘世宇接过他的原话问他，那你有没有呢。喻文波摇摇头，很遗憾似的。

他怀疑这是一种新治疗手段，为了让他产生“我这么烂真是麻烦你了”的感觉，以求他的良心能主动地让他好起来。喻文波吃药吃得极不规律，为了让自己的良心好受，他必须更病一点。有时候吃半片药有时候想全吃了算了，有时候他闲着无聊用勺子把它们一片一片碾碎碾烂，呼的一口气满天粉雨。但是那个太阳在脑袋上照着，就那么照着。升。落。落。升。长日将尽，他看见晴朗的玻璃窗外人们有着金灿灿的轮廓，忽然不想这么轻易地消失。喻文波枯坐在刘世宇的客厅一整个下午，他想象着墙上的洞，想象伍尔夫，他看到一条亮晶晶的线在墙上不断闪烁，顺着线看去，那顶端缀着一个风干的蜗牛壳。原来是蜗牛流下的涎。它一直往上爬往上爬，也许爬到最后才知道蓝蓝的天的尽头是一面玻璃窗子，它是透明的，它可恶在它这样透明。

一个房子的尽头是一面玻璃，一面玻璃的外面是另一个房子。

想到这里，喻文波暗暗地哭了。他哭的时候没有声音，也没有鼻酸的感觉，所以连他自己也不知道，只是感到脸上有一点凉意。等他意识到刘世宇已经站在他面前挡住窗户口灌进来的风，他才在阴影里摸了摸脸。眼眶已经干了，变得紧紧的。这件事谁也不知道，就没有发生过。

他的手紧了又松，舔舔嘴巴。蜗牛爬过的涎好像在他脸上，有一种难以忍受的痒和恶。他半残废地瘫在椅面上，失怙一般，那种茫然无助的表情有种弱幼的美。刘世宇在他面前不停地看表不停地看表，他就主动站了起来。他说我走了，天快黑了。刘世宇说，史森明还没来接你，你去哪里啊。喻文波马上大声地说，我自己可以回去啊。

刘世宇顿了一下，然后笑，你不用向我证明什么啊。喻文波听了，点点头，莫名有些委屈。他想他没有急着证明什么，他真的可以自己回去。从指尖涌出的无力感，看到一只蜗牛就哭出来的无力感，像三岁小孩子为蝴蝶立碑。刘世宇像是知道他的心思一样，他把那个干枯的蜗牛取下来放在他的手里，喻文波紧张地看着那个壳，那种痒意被种在他的手心了，让他起了起皮疙瘩。他好想把它从手里甩掉，好想捏碎它，但是他没有，他摊着一只手就这么走了回去，像端着一个装满水的碗，路上有人探头来似乎想知道他手里有什么，他就为这一点点小心翼翼开心起来，他小心翼翼地变得平静。

喻文波把那个蜗牛壳装在一个圆球壳里当成项链串起来，他挂在脖子上，总觉得有一种痒浮在皮肤表面，他时不时就会被那种痒抽走一点灵魂，他的灵魂要一点点躲进小圆壳里，躲进蜗牛里。但是当他习惯了那么入睡那么醒来，他就渐渐忘记了蜗牛的存在，忘记了文字意义上的灵魂的存在。但有一件事又很确定，他没有变“好”。

他没有变好。紧紧攥着手心里的小圆球，一阵一阵冷窜出来。冷风从毛线衣的缝隙间舔上皮肤，喻文波垂着脑袋失了大半精神，勉强把意志集中起来对抗那种冷，其他的东西于是趁机从身体里争先恐后地涌出来。姜承錄终于把最后一口酒喝完了，他们互相搀扶着像一个球一样滚进的士里，一上车喻文波就想缩到一边去，姜承録来捞他，他拼命地推姜承録，喊他别弄他，闹市之声男人女人的吵闹呻吟让他感觉脑子要爆开，他又捂住了脑袋喊别吵，我他妈叫你别吵。

他没有这么大声跟姜承錄说过话，但他现在懒得去控制，的士的坐垫也让他难受，放在前面的一小盆白花发出的馨香也让他难受，他闷得想吐。姜承録钳住他，他不断地把姜承録的手从身上拿开。姜承録起初在跟他闹着玩，但看着喻文波靠在车窗边一直紧紧闭着眼睛，他终于忍不住把他扯过来扯得乱七八糟，他碰他的时候喻文波感觉自己像要被撕裂了，他张着嘴巴发出一声无声的尖叫。司机频频张望后视镜，怕他们在车上打一架，他打开车载放出歌缓和气氛。是陈升，那种缓慢的语调让喻文波慢慢软下身子来，他依靠着姜承録。

姜承録手上的力道在提醒他，他现在有些生气。额发扫着眼睛，喻文波阴翳地盯着前方的车尾灯，圆亮的红色弥留在视觉之中。他往外看去，林荫道街灯笼着空濛雨雾，他始终淡淡抿着薄白的唇线，五官像用浅笔轻轻勾出来的。台湾的司机，轻柔得就像跟情人说话一样，说他们这儿气候很潮湿大陆人不习惯。姜承録借着酒意把他搂到怀里，他盯着喻文波蓝光里冷白的脸暧昧地笑着说，是吗，有多湿。那种搂人的力道让喻文波不太适应，但他也喝了一点酒，处在过敏的边缘脑子昏昏沉沉，眼睛亮晶晶地看人都像是在卖姣。他从下往上看姜承録，贴过去和他柔软地接吻，唇舌发出黏腻的水声。姜承録拿舌头肏他的嘴，喻文波舌头好软，太软，吮吸用力会缩起来，姜承録把手伸到他两腿间用力地磨蹭和掏弄，喻文波呜咽的声音在音乐声中明明灭灭。司机就不再说话了，轮胎转得飞快，生怕他们在车上搞起来。

喻文波的步子跟不上姜承録，被拽进旅馆里，他看见前台翘着腿抽烟的店老板朝他眨眼睛，很好奇自己现在这样是否对别人也有一种性吸引。但姜承録很着急地把他拉走了，让他没空鬼混。酒精壮大了姜承錄的力气同时也退化了他的脑袋，刚和喻文波亲了一会儿，他好像被什么东西吸引，捧住喻文波的脸让他抬起来，着迷地啄了一下他的嘴，把他按跪下来，勃大的男根裹在底裤顶在他嘴上。喻文波掀眼看他。他眼睛好亮，被雨色灯色暧昧成一种旋转的光晕，流光一样，近乎妖异。

喻文波用这种诱惑十足却干净的眼神看着他，做着口型。要我舔吗。他最后一个字吐完，姜承録就塞了进去，他重重地一下一下揉喻文波的头，把他往上送去，他看见喻文波皱着眉头。你不是喜欢吃鸡巴吗。他粗野地说。喻文波的嘴巴被撑得受不了，连笑都觉得涨疼。他深深地吞了一下男人的性器，双手都扶上去，垂下的眼睫有一种很柔软的弧度，他好像在用那个东西操自己似地，近乎着迷地让它滚遍他的口腔，敲打他的舌苔。这么吞了一会儿，他感到嘴里的东西在一下一下地跳动，想抽离开来，湿漉漉的眼睛望着姜承録。姜承録没有射进去，不想要这么早就结束，他看见喻文波好好地穿着衣服，只是被拉扯得有些凌乱。

要我给你舔吗。他问道。喻文波舔了舔嘴巴，没有说话，他跪坐在地上。好像他和姜承錄是两个婴儿，口唇期迟迟没有过去，又或者是揠苗助长后的反璞。姜承録揉着他的下体，然后把他剥出来像一个白嫩的水煮蛋，他操过很多次但没有舔过他的逼，喻文波哽咽着一声不等一声地叫，分开双腿让姜承録吃他。肉珠也硬起来，被舌头拍打，那种近乎失禁的快感让他流出眼泪，他几乎很久没有受到过这种暴力的对待。被随意处置的感觉。他也想在嘴巴里塞点什么东西来获得安全感，然后阴精就泄出来。*任何排泄都是一种快感。包括流失。包括射精。他浑身都失去感觉了真想早早地化在舌头上面。

喻文波洗完澡，发现姜承録坐在窗户边的地板上，他浑身热腾腾冒蒸汽，很温暖。他也走过去坐着，两个人的轮廓都被松散的浴袍撑得圆圆的，一大一小。

喻文波坐下来才听到有说话的声音，姜承録正在打电话，声音从听筒传出来，姜承錄也只是听着，到后来他嗯了一声，说了句喻文波听不懂的韩语，然后挂断了电话。喻文波把手贴在冰冷的玻璃窗面上，问他是不是他的女朋友。姜承録说是的。那她知道我吗。他又问道。姜承録说知道的。喻文波抱着膝盖，把自己团住，他想女人如此善妒，她竟然会这么大方地把男朋友分享给他。他伸手到姜承録的浴袍里，玩弄着软软的阴茎，又把它放到嘴巴里咂吸着，沐浴露的香味冲淡了情欲，他好像在从别人那里抢什么东西一样，很快上下吞了两下，摇动着头。那种怅然一直纠缠着，让身体慢慢变冷。

他把姜承録又舔硬了，阴茎总是这样的很容易被舔硬，同时他自己也又痒起来。姜承録往后靠在床边，身下是落空的，好像在空气中搭了一座桥，喻文波背对着他分开双腿往下坐，他一手撑着窗，一手反后贴着姜承錄绷紧的小腹。性事密集而空虚，无非是姜承錄有个屌而他有个逼，他这么想到，好似他们之间没有其他可做的，抽插和吞吐都被架空了。楼下渐渐传来乒乒乓乓的声音，他们也都不在意，只是动着。一些寻常的哭闹，一些争执和呜咽，和肉贴肉撞在一起的声音一同变成了背景音，喻文波有些着迷地让姜承錄的囊袋撞着臀面，很放荡，他仿佛要被操上天了。但楼下一阵一阵传来的撕裂的嚎哭声，又拽着他的脚腕把他拖回来。

不做了。他说。他从姜承錄身上起来，分开的双腿间让姜承錄看到他湿漉漉还盈满水的颓靡的肉花。他就这么步履不稳地走掉了。

到第二天早晨离开旅馆的时候，喻文波才从清洁工那里知道那个嚎哭如野兽的女人发生了什么，清洁工一边拖地一边说道，那个女的是被强奸了啊，那个男的揪着她的头发从走廊拖走，他手上一块一块鼓起来的，没人敢报警啊。喻文波撑着水池把头发打湿，一缕一缕垂到眼前。他盯着镜子，发觉脸上的表情是这么冰冷而模糊，像是被人拖走了神态。

而姜承録每次都像是在强奸他。他逐渐迷恋这种近乎幻灭的控制欲，让他没有心思想活着的事情。喻文波颤抖地吃下半片药。半片，只有半片。他看见姜承録狭长的眼睛也在看他，他问道，可是你和我在一起为了什么呢。

姜承録回答说，不应该是我问你吗，你不缺钱不缺人舔。喻文波轻易被他说服了，他想，是的。他不缺钱不缺人。那么他和他在一起是为了什么，不是因为他想被干而是因为恋爱的错觉吗。

他问姜承録，你为什么不和你的女朋友做爱，而要和我做爱，因为我很随便吗。姜承録竟然生气了，认真地说，你不随便。他说他才像人。

人是什么，人不就是动物吗。

姜承録听到他这么说，就笑了。绿叶在他脸上投出枝影，他的脸被残忍地分割了。他说对的，你说得很对。人就是动物，他接着说道，但人是一种背弃了自己的动物。

动物的本能也是人的本能。他们有生本能和死本能，前者是性欲，后者是破坏。*吃东西代表生，咀嚼和吞食却是死。而动物大概没有良心、道德这样的东西，他想。而人是压抑自己的动物。倾向于成为一种统一的机械，用死亡换取的集体道德感。

姜承錄迷恋喻文波的部分，是他本能的部分。他迷恋他的性欲，迷恋他的病，迷恋一种怪异，迷恋他和每一道井然有序的条例冲突的地方。

而喻文波想到他对姜承録的迷恋。姜承録和他说话时总是凑得很近，因为比他高一些，微微俯身下来的姿态显得很绅士，他穿上衣服的大部分时间都是衣冠楚楚，喻文波在他身边像是没长大的小孩子。他也确实是。姜承録握他的手的时候给他一种不容置疑的力量感，好像是通过那种力量在说他还在，他肯定他说的话。他很容易给他那样一种认可的错觉。之所以是错觉是因为他发觉姜承録有时候并不是真的认同，他一边用脚尖敲击着椅背，一边侧耳倾听喻文波，不断地点着头，但有时候他的脚会停下来，喻文波知道他思考了，他并不认同，但他没有说。

喻文波不介意。他也许不是最好的，却没有什么比他更好了。

他对姜承録时常有奇妙妄想，他说，希望你可以杀我。他还是把稻穗编成小花环，用儿童水晶牙膏草莓味洗牙，有时候活在断层的童年妄想里面。记忆像被移植，沥出铁青。他迷恋他的双手有杀人的力量，迷恋暴力。

他们在性这件事上是相通的，做爱是他们唯一的交际。怎么概括做爱，飘逸的哲学，原滋原味的野性吗。姜承録说，那是文学院的说法，你们文学院的人总是将一切简单复杂化。喻文波随手写诗，在夜市里四处走动，他大声地说话，他完整地笑，他高谈阔论吸引了台湾人的注意，他在桌子上模仿陈升给人签名：好好吃。姜承録被他有时的幼稚逗笑了，那是一种纯粹的快乐。

他的笑声很奇怪，仿佛也在切换口音，有时候他用典型的中国人的笑，有时候他笑是一种韩国式的。亲和，亲和背后又有一种神秘莫测，仿佛他正反是两张脸，他有时候用背面示人。

喻文波的头发确实长长了些，他习惯性地摇摇头让额发顺从地垂下来，脖颈边贴着一点零零碎碎，将脖颈衬托得纤细白皙。姜承録忽然问他要不要在外面做试试。他看着高楼的露台。在楼顶吗？风好大啊会被吹翻吧把你的屌都吹掉。小孩子的口气，故意用娇嗲的台湾腔说道。

从花莲回台北的路上他们在海岸线边停留了一会儿，司机的父亲是眷村的大陆老兵，他问他们南京现在还种着梧桐吗。喻文波时不时搭话，大部分时间他都在听姜承録讲，身边的这个男人充满理性，讲起话来井井有条，不受情绪左右，他忽然萌生了和他长久地保持关系的想法。他想到他的话语多么冷静，就想到他的腰腹多么有力量，就想到他们做爱时他自己有多么湿，他的手指和姜承録交缠在一起。这双手多好。他有些困倦，在草地上躺了很久，睁开眼睛的时候天蓝得有些不敢细看。

他塌着肩膀，像只落水小狗，眉眼都垂得可怜。他不断地在回味半梦之间那种暴力的快感，不知道是不是真的，好像有人掐着他的脖子，那么紧紧地捏了一下。喻文波抬手摸了摸脖颈，咽口水，感到一点点疼痛在软骨间。姜承録在干什么？他迷迷糊糊地想着。他想让他再来一次，好短暂，是个稍纵即逝的春梦，啪的一下碎掉了。他后知后觉因为那种心理快感而被唤起性瘾，但该被紧紧填充的穴道里什么也没有，他迫切地想要姜承録。

一地的虫子像是在他身上死去的。干巴巴的泥土裂开了，他小步跳跃着穿过丛林，看见姜承録正在车上面抽烟，车门半开，他用脚挡着。喻文波这么小跑着过去，姜承録看着他，他咧开的笑容很晃眼，烟头在太阳底下红光璀璨，喻文波一到他身边就跨上他的腿，把整个身子都偎到他怀里，而他只用一只手就抱住了，怀里是很软很轻的一朵云似的。喻文波顿了一下，几乎忘了自己是为什么而来，他拉开外套拉链，胸脯就这么挺着，腰肢弯出雪亮的弧线，姜承録一边抖烟灰，一手由下向上伸进去摸他，捏捻着他的乳尖。

唔。喻文波发出模糊的喉音，很快湿了眼睛，他调整了姿势打开胯，手伸到后面去拉扯着自己的裤子，快要哭出来一样喊姜承録。摸我。姜承録说，正在摸，还有呢？

还有操我。喻文波说道。他越过车后窗看见司机站在那里小心翼翼看他们，他又急又快地借着姜承錄的手掏弄了两下湿软的肉户，翻身躺回自己的座位。司机回来了，有点不好意思似地一直躲着他的视线。喻文波直视着前方，用外套的立领挡住半张脸，把自己藏进衣服里。他问姜承録在沙滩上跟司机聊了什么，有一种预感他们一定说了些不可以告诉他的事情。

姜承録仍然挨他很近地说话，很小声，拿眼睛去瞄前座，他说道，我跟他讲你在床上特别骚。他故意把最后一个字咬得很重，喻文波将脸移开，盯着窗外隐隐约约的海潮，他想起来在刘世宇家史森明跟他说的话，“我只是觉得你被糟蹋了”。喻文波气得发抖，他恨恨地盯着前方，姜承録吻了他一下，他偏开，姜承録忽然扑上来，贴着他的耳朵说道，你猜他说什么了？他说他早闻到味了。

他们像狗一样互相咬，准确又粗暴。喻文波如愿尝到破皮的血腥，他被刺激得反胃，手拍打着车窗，拍打着姜承録，血色显得他唇线更薄，触目惊心。

他扯开领口，因为用力而绷起来的脖颈上有一道浅浅的红色淤痕。他跟姜承録头抵着头，呼吸烫在一起，他气声地问他，这是他留下的吗。姜承録眨眨眼睛，没有回答。他当他默认。于是喻文波挣起来，他想要揍他的，拳头却很沉重地举不起来，他在真相大白之前就与发生的事情匆匆和解。

他恹恹地垂着眉目，恨自己竟然这么容易地接受了。他想应该认清楚自己本质上就是这样一种东西。蕨藓，挨着石头，习惯坚硬，分泌着来历不明的黏液湿嗒嗒地长了一地。

喻文波和姜承録的官方分手来得也很快。

史森明收到消息的时候正从田野那里离开，是高振宁给他发的消息，他说你有看到论坛吗。那是个非官方论坛，大多都是讨论学生老师间的八卦和私情，有个人说他录到了一段视频，要用钱买。没想到真的有人买，论坛里忽然多了很多不明不白的帖子，都在议论喻文波，还有人P了色情图片。史森明从高振宁那里才知道他们拍到喻文波和姜承録在小树林那边的照片，他疑惑地问，什么意思？而且你们怎么知道是他和姜承録？

高振宁回复了一个耸肩的表情，说你自己看啊。史森明点开高振宁发给他的照片，心里有些不是滋味。照片模模糊糊的其实并不很清楚，但史森明还是一下子就认出是喻文波，他靠在树干上瓷白的脸，手腕被人握住，握着他的人刚好转头，眼神透过镜头寒冷非常。史森明好像踩空一般，走路都心不在焉，他又问高振宁，这怎么了，有什么问题吗，他们谈恋爱啊。高振宁说，你是不是没有看视频。史森明下意识觉得不对，他说我不要买，到底什么东西，赶紧找管理删掉不要再传了，他要是再卖下去我不会放过他的。高振宁说那个人没有头像，ID只是一串数字20110430，你怎么找。史森明说，我找搞计算机的找，我找高天亮找。

然后史森明就收到了那个视频，高振宁传给他，他塞上耳机将手机放进兜里，快步向喻文波的家走去，耳机里传来秋虫鸣叫，风声，有人在笑，一阵杂音后他听见喻文波呻吟。他喘。他本来就清亮的声音因为冲撞而更拔高了些，断断续续，肉体撞在一起凶狠蛮力。史森明脸色结冰，路上的人被他撞开，皱眉瞪他，他的身体呈一种俯冲的姿势越来越快，耳机里的声音也跟着越来越淫糜，那是他再熟悉不过的，清软的。有些颓。有点痒。红白斑驳的精斑性液。录视频的那个人隐蔽的笑声里夹杂着脏话骂娘，听起来就像是一场混乱不堪的合奸。

他和喻文波在离校门口不远的湖泊边遇见。他看见喻文波蹲在那里，于是停下来了，把耳机塞回兜里走向他。喻文波手里有一些干面包屑，他在往湖里抛，里面只有一条鱼，那条鱼长得很大，史森明好像从来没有在这片湖里见过这么大的鱼。

喻文波的声音软软的，他说这是他一周前买的面包，都硬成砖头了。史森明仿佛也被干面包屑堵了一喉咙，他反复嚼咽，想找出一句合适的话来。他的手紧紧在兜里握成拳，最终问，你昨晚，睡得好吗。喻文波的手没有停下来，他继续那么喂着，说，挺好的啊。没有一丝慌乱。史森明忽然松了一口气。喻文波扭头看他，他从台湾回来后好像发生了一些细微的变化，史森明也说不上来，只感觉他似乎比以前开心一点，因为他对他笑的时候更多了，他没有看到喻文波低下头的时候骤然冰冷沉寂的神色。

喻文波笑着说，是不是刘世宇给你说什么了？一告诉他点什么他就要跟你说，烦死了。

史森明也笑起来，他原来还笑得小心，后来觉得喻文波似乎对录像的事毫无察觉，也就如释重负一般。但他们笑得一直停不下来，喻文波蹲在地上小小的一团，笑得身子也小小地动，史森明不知道他在笑什么了，他想到大量的笑是由恐惧引起的。他立刻想去找高天亮找出那个匿名的人，赶在一切扑向喻文波之前，他要用火把把烟雾驱散。

而喻文波终于不笑了，寒风掠过湖面，鱼游走了，他一直垂着一只手臂空荡荡地晃着。他说，我和姜承録分手了。史森明从他话里听出难过，他沉下来问，所以你，你很喜欢他吗。他想喻文波要是说喜欢，他就去把姜承録揍一顿，可是喻文波笑着，不啊，我不喜欢。

他只是暂时托管给姜承録，又把自己带回来。分手的时候他们终于在外面干了一炮，喻文波被那种粗粝的触感磨得浑身都痛，他恍恍惚惚地想到姜承録可能一直在怜悯他。怜悯他不会爱，怜悯他压抑地把自己变成一团混沌，连快感都被人指指点点，他最后给他上的一课叫做释放。喻文波不觉得自己有什么错，不觉得自己应该被怜悯，他的病不是被逼出来的病。他站起来拍拍手，将残余碎屑抖落到湖面，他也跟着被泡胀泡软。从那时他就知道他和姜承錄不合适，他仍然迷恋唯独那双手能握得碎他，但他也知道怜悯会给爱情烧上纸钱。

他知道苔藓的潮湿是蜗牛淌出的涎。


End file.
